Out with the old and in with the new (foxyxmangle)(tbxtc)
by Lizzy Fire Ice
Summary: this is just a foxy x mangle and toy bonnie x toy chica so yea lets get this party stared
1. Chapter 1

**note: this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy!**

At Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria three animatronics lying on stage, one in pirates cove. Later in the day the manager was told to close down, the pizzeria but still be used for the new animatronics as parts.

"so sad that they are gonna close the pizzeria down but maybe, we will get a new job at the new pizzeria." said Chica "Maybe maybe not depending if we are gonna get the job or not.""Aye better to find out lads and lass." The next day...

 **sorry gotta go sorry this is short bub bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**note: this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy! no flames thx and for now mangle will be called vixen**

At Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria three animatronics lying on stage, one in pirates cove. Later in the day the manager was told to close down, the pizzeria but still be used for the new animatronics as parts.

"so sad that they are gonna close the pizzeria down but maybe, we will get a new job at the new pizzeria." said Chica "Maybe maybe not depending if we are gonna get the job or not.""Aye better to find out lads and lass." said next day... They shut down the old animatronics and placed them into a very long box one for each. When they got there their counter parts were on stage watching the movers coming back and forth. Soon enough it was 2:00pm and the people left the toys went to the parts and service room to see what their counter parts looked like as they entered the old animatronics came flying out. the toys looked at their counter parts and they liked them except vixen she looked at him and walked away. She went and sat down then suddenly a scream was heard she ran down and saw toy freddy ripping his arm off, foxy jumped up and held vixen tight the hook dangerously close to her neck" who are you and what are doing here matey spit it out now lass or I will shred you with meh hook." with that he ran off with holding her arm tight so she wouldn't break free while doing so vixen purposely tripped over so she could scream for help" don't even try lass but since you did you be punished for doing so."...

 **ooooooooooooohhhhhh cliffhanger again wow I love doing this bub bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter yaya**

Foxy jumped up and held vixen's arm tight the hook dangerously close to her neck" who are you and what you be doing her matey spit it out lass or I will shred you with meh hook." with that he ran off with her arm tight so she wouldn't break free while doing so she purposely tripped over so she could scream for help" don't even try lass but since you did you will be punished for doing so."...

Foxy shoved her into the conner of party room 3 and started to malfunction, he stared to walk like a cat, act like one even sound like one." what the heck had, happened to him." thought vixen as she approached him he hissed at her and ran back to the parts and service room where the others were.

With the oldies...

"what in hell's world has happed to foxy?" asked bonnie as foxy was playing with bonnie's exposed wires.

"What if-nah what will never happen-wait I might have an idea but it might, risky?" said chica" we will go and ask the toys if they help."

"Are you insane?!" "yes I am." "Well that's it what if the go and tear us apart they are made of stronger endoskeaton than opposed to us weak, almost, worn out endoskeaton." said Freddy going crazy everyone agrees then they go to the toys side and knock on the door" who's there?" "shut up and open up the door you.. piece of poo!" "I'll handle this you ruin everything do you know that?" "uhhhhh no I did not actually thanks now I can improve on my stupidity." chica just rolled her eyes like she didn't care 'open up we want help from you we forgive for fighting with you." said chica then taking step back while the door opening a familiar voice spoke we forgive you to but tell him to say sorry for calling me a piece of poo, I'm insulted." said toy freddy "oh fiiiine! im so sorry (not)." "very well then, now what do you need help with, oh VIXEN! come here at once, what have to done to foxy! yelled toy freddy "well he threated to dismantle me." "hmmm we will deicide that we will...

 **cliffhanger** **again but this chapter was longer yay bub bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading lately because of school holidays yess and toy bonnie will now be called bon bon**

"well he threated to dismantle me." "well we decide that we will help you, on one condition, vixen is allowed to do what ever she wants with foxy." "well...deal then." said bonnie as, they shook hands and they told the oldies, to leave so they can deal with foxy." ok so what do we have here oh, hey get away from me." yelled toy bonnie as foxy started to chase him around the room" ok buster time to turn you off so we can get to work, vixen go and shut him while we distract him." called out toy freddy "ok can get started because, um bon bon is getting tired." said toy chica as she looked at her crush." ok now let's go and get foxy shut down." toy chica ran to the other side of the room as bon bon tripped over and landed on the table," _ok here we go all you need to do is get him to vixen to shut him down"_ thought toy chica "hey you cat bet you can't catch me haha." teased toy chica, foxy got ready to chase her towards vixen." ahhh get ready to shut him off girl." yelled toy chica vixen ran towards foxy and shut his A.I down." ok now that's all sorted now go and get bon bon to help me fix foxy." said freddy while trying to get foxy on to the table." ok girls better go boys stuff you might be grossed out if you see all this." " ah no I think we can handle it boys." "ok your on then bet toy chica to go on a date if she loses same with vixen on a date with me." beted toy freddy...

 **cliffhanger gain I just love doing cliffhangers better fin out tomorrow bub bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope this is longer than the last ones very sorry I has school but since are here I am trying to come up with new Ideas for my silvaze story hope you check out the first chapter and let's continue...**

"ok then your on then bet toy chica loses she has to on a date same with vixen on a date with me." beted toy freddy "and if we win we get to do whatever we want to you boys." snickered vixen while toy chica was giggling thinking about what to do with bon bon _" we better not lose I want to kiss bon bon and make my boyfriend."_ thought toy chica while sighing " ok then what seems to be the prob-." bon bon was cut of by vixen and toy chica laughing "what so funny did we do something wrong?" asked toy freddy " we know what the problem is already his voice box has malfunctioned and his endosketion brain reacts to vixens eyes, get now "smart ones" wow, who knew" explained toy chica " uhh we knew that did you know that girls they always think their smarter than us, boys." said toy freddy

with the oldies

it has been 20 minutes and they should has fixed him by now. don't you think" said bonnie in a worried tone

" I knew we shouldn't have lent over foxy for them to fix him we could have fixed him our selves." said freddy

 **cliffhanger again vey sorry if this is short like my chapters but I am working on a silvaze story that features me and lime** **and yes these characters do belong to me not blaze or silver or any other sega characters bub bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I am back with a new chapter but this time this will feature bon bon x chi(new name I thought it would be a lot easier if said chi not toy chica)**

"I knew we shouldn't have lent over foxy for them to fix, we could have fixed him our selves." said freddy "I'll go check on them to see if they actually are fixing him if not then, we are doomed." said bonnie "And maybe they can fix my broken arm, this is just minor damage I think." said bonnie looking at his arm he kind of missed foxy playing with his exposed wires.

With the toys...

" I think we are done good job bon bon." said toy freddy "ok so we win because we found the problem first so we get to do whatever we want with you." said chi bon bon pretended to be sad but in his thoughts, he was happy because his crush was gonna do something to him. Bonnie was knocking on the door with his left arm" Are you done with foxy yet?" asked bonnie on the other side of the door "Yep the door is open you can come in and turn him on if you like.' asked toy freddy." Ok im coming in to turn him and we will leave you." said bonnie. Bonnie walked in and saw his A.I was shut down, so he turn him on. Foxy eyes opened "Hello me hearty how ya doin." said foxy he was back to his old self vixen felt this thing in her heart _" Am I in love with my counter part,_ no _I can't be oh but his so cute wait, where did that come from?"_ thought vixen foxy was staring at her in a lovey dovey way "uhhhhh is there a problem." asked vixen as she stepped forward to him with her hook near his snout." um what are you doing vixen." asked foxy

meanwhile with chi and bon bon ...

" chi I have been meaning to tell you this I-I-." "I love you too bon bon said chi as she kissed him, bon bon kissed her back in a lovey way.

 **annnnnnnnnnddddddd scene hope you enjoed this find out on the next chapter tomorrow hopefully bub bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry go to get rid of the 7th chapter it didn't upload propley sorry hope you like this and very sorry for not uploading for a while I had to come up with ideas so sorry and foxy has a pirate accent so yea**

It was the day of the grand reopening at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, the toy were getting their check-up so they don't malfunction during the performance as Mr. Jonnes was finished with his speech the kids came running in sitting down so they can see the performance" Hey kids welcome we will be playing a few songs for you kids, mums and dads can go enjoy at the parent café." toy freddy "Hi kids my name is toy chica but you can call me chi if, you like." said chi "hi my name is toy bonnie but you can call me bon bon and no im not a girl." said bon bon, as soon the band finished their introduction they were playing a few songs for the kids then the man in the speaker called he children over to kids cove where they met vixen "Hello kids my name is vixen I will be telling you stories, some of you might help me if I get stuck and even act it out." said vixen looking happy

meanwhile with the oldies...

"wish we could perform for the kids again." sighed freddy "don't worry meh hearty we'll tink of something won't we lads." reassuring foxy while looking at bonnie and chica, they both nodded in agreement, bonnie was looking at the clock outside the hall were the night guard office was 1:00 pm and the pizzeria was about to close the animatronics the toys were placed back in the original places for the next day. Later around 11:00 the night guard arrived at the front door and unlocked it, then locked it as soon as he entered. He walked his way to the office and sat down in the chair which had wheels so he could move to the left to check the cameras. When the night guard was checking the clock the phone buzzed, the man then spoke" uh hello hello, well welcome to your new summer job at the ne and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria blah blah blah(wasn't bothered to) so have a good night." said the man in the phone. Then man then checked the monitors to see if any of the animatronics have moved from their places, at 2:00am static was all over the screen, bon bon started to move he first headed to party room 3 holding his guitar giving time for chi to head to the main hall. She removed her beak and eyes revealing her endoskeation teeth and eyes so she stood there in the left side of the dark when the guard flashed his light he nearly pooped his pants of fright the suddenly...

 **ohhh annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddd scene hope you enjoyed it sorry if I hadent posted in a while I was thinking of some ideas and I have a task for you think of a boy name for the night guard and day guard by my little animatronics :) hope you followed me on instagram and google+ bub bye**


End file.
